


500. End up on you

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [15]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Biting, Established Relationship, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nudity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: It's Richie's 18th birthday, and Eddie thinks he's got the perfect non-gift.• Monday; March 07, 1994





	500. End up on you

**Author's Note:**

> This part _can_ stand alone from the series :)

Just coming in from taping a large sign to the front of his garage, helping to navigate incoming guests to the right house, Richie popped into the kitchen and took in a deep breath of the remaining cake-filled air, sweet on his tongue. He might not admit it, but that, at least, made him a little eager to move the night forward. Still, at the moment, he was mostly interested in pulling Eddie into his lap somewhere until the doorbell started to ring. Only, he hadn't seen Eddie on his way in, and he certainly wasn't _here_. 

"Hey, any of you guys seen my little spaghetti man runnin' around?" Richie asked, over a cup of soda he'd just poured himself. He was leaning on the counter with his elbows, watching Bill frost his cake while Mike mixed other colors of icing together for decorating. Mike and Bill both looked up and with thoughtful faces, then shook their heads.

"I think he was helping Bev with streamers," Mike said, spinning a bowl in his hand as he mixed in the food coloring.

Richie barked out a laugh at that. "We sent the two shorties to put up the streamers? Classic." He smiled, proud, when he could see Bill smirking, but biting back the temptation to laugh right along with him.

Just as Richie was turning to make his way around and into the living room, Stan appeared before him, shaking his head with a soft upward curl of his lips. "Rich, you might wanna double-check on Ben and his music. It's - all of it's Pop."

With a hand on Stanley's shoulder, Richie squeezed and took another drink from his cup before setting it down behind him. "You're in charge of correcting everyone's wrongs, my man. I have a missing boy to find."

Sighing, Stan nodded, taking a step back as if to immediately go pry the tapes from Ben's hands. But on a second thought added, "If you're looking for the one I think you are, he was heading upstairs last I saw."

One of Richie's eyebrows dipped down at this news, despite his smirk, as he slowly asked, "So we have approximately _one_ shorty trying to hang streamers by _herself_? We're so functional around here; I love it!" Sarcasm aside, he really fucking did.

Although confused, initially, as to why Eddie would disappear upstairs, Richie assumed Eddie'd decided to change for the party.

Just a few more people would be coming over for a couple of hours, to eat, sing, dance, play some games. Or whatever the fuck. Richie didn't care that much, at this point. His parents had just told him he could have a party, on a Monday night, no less, handed him some money, and that was that. He wasn't gonna waste it, but he wasn't overly dedicated to the whole shebang, either. Especially since the Losers had all agreed no presents for turning 18-years-old, all needing to save up for more pressing matters. So as fun as it was going to be, Richie didn't really see the need to get all gussied up for it, either.

When he rounded the bend after the staircase, he could clearly see that the bedroom door was closed. He gave himself a little smile, thinking how he was right, after all, before curling a hand into a fist, and lightly rapping at the door with his knuckles, other hand braced on the doorknob. "Eds?" Muffled, through the door, he heard Eddie ask, suspiciously slow, if it was only Richie. "Yeah, babe, just me," he said smiling, amused. "Let the birthday boy in?"

Once given permission, Richie turned the knob to let himself slip into the room. It wasn't until the door was closed behind him, that Richie looked up and let his eyes focus. Which... Mistake. An... awesome mistake, but a mistake nevertheless. "Oh my god," he said, voice high as he pressed himself back against the door. " _Eds_."

He was grateful for the brace that became the door as he felt his knees go slightly weak, blood rushing all to his center the second he realized Eddie was naked on the bed. Fucking... hard. Laid out for him like - fucking Jesus. Gorgeous and perfect with pink tinging his tan skin.

"Happy birthday?" Eddie said, before biting into his lower lip, voice shaky as he tried to study Richie's reaction. He'd kinda been hoping Richie would just rush over and - also maybe not keep him the only one naked for very long. It was difficult not to want to cover himself up, and he almost immediately regretted having discarded his briefs upon Richie's confirmation that no one else was with him.

Richie exhaled a long, quivering breath before nodding, trying to train his eyes onto Eddie's. "A _very_ happy one, apparently. But... Baby." Letting his head fall back to the wood, Richie's nostrils flared as he tried to tell himself he was _not_ going to act the way he knew his cock wanted him to. ...As impossible an option to recognize, as it was. He swallowed thickly, and then brought his fingers up to rub at his eyes beneath his glasses, pushing up from the door, and a foot further into the room. And forced himself to say, "Pun fully intended, sweetheart, but you're sure makin' this hard on a fella."

"Oh," Eddie breathed out, head falling to tilt to the side as he started bringing a pillow around to his front. He knew what that meant. 'This' being... turning Eddie down. "Sorry. I just thought - for your birthday. But you're not ready yet and that's - that's okay."

Hands falling to his sides, Richie grimaced, watching Eddie's face fall, practically in shame. His chest clenched and he shook his head, adamant, approaching the bed slowly. " _No_ ," he said softly, swallowing again. Lump after lump trying to trip him up, legs walking gracelessly under the weight of want racing through him. "I - fuck - I am. I... Jesus, Eddie." Eventually Richie's voice fell away from that aching sincerity to something more playful. But serious still. Calming. As he continued with a reluctant smile, "You finally figured out the way to make me reveal the rest of my plans. Alright? Can I... come sit by you, and - just. Talk to you for a second?"

"No," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. At Richie's expression, and tone, he'd been able to quell some of the burn of embarrassment. Re-focus and reassure himself that it wasn't his fault. Even though Richie'd said he _was_ ready, but still... somehow - not. But he knew it couldn't be anything he'd, personally, done. Probably. "You can't come sit on your own bed with your own -" he paused. Hesitating over word choice.

In private, Richie often liked to correct him; and he wondered if Richie would prefer he say it too, at least for today. But he also got the feeling Richie enjoyed being the one to say it, and if they weren't... Well - Eddie decided he'd maybe like to save it for when they were _actually_ going to be together. "Boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Richie said, with a proud little smirk, and a finger gun, already stumbling forward, knees into the bed, before pushing up and onto it, sideways, back to the headboard.

Eddie gave him a small wink as he leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Richie's mouth, while he settled in on the bed, over the pillow in his lap, swallowing back the small amount of pleasure caused by the added pressure there. "Mhm..." Eddie said, into the press of Richie's lips, when he caught Eddie by the jaw and gave him a real kiss, flushing pink again. He held back a sigh, and pushed through the desire he still had within, to say, "And you certainly cannot speak to him."

"Hey," Richie said, low, forming a pout as he kept his mouth close enough to Eddie's to kiss in-between his words, "You're being awfully withholding, now, don't ya think?"

"Oh, that's _me_ , is it? _I'm_ the one being withholding?" Eddie asked, eyes bright, chest loosening as Richie pressed a kiss to his cheek and fell back to lay down, propped up the couple of pillows not in use.

Sighing, Richie looked up at the ceiling, dramatizing just how forlorn he was, even as he attempted to adjust his black jeans so they weren't so tight across him. "Unfair, first of all. I had no idea I was going to be tempted with everything ya got, or I would've been able to warn you." He rolled his head to the side, watching Eddie play with the edge of the pillowcase, and let his eyes trail over Eddie's profile. Eddie wasn't _completely_ covering his middle, and Jesus fuck. Richie's hand twitched at his side, tempted to glide his hand across the bed spread, draw the tip of his thumb along the curve of Eddie's hip. Pull goosebumps up over his pretty skin. "Do you have _any_ fuckin' idea how beautiful you are, Eds? Jesus. Even just this is the best birthday present ever. All the fuckin' material I need to go rub one out in the bathroom while _our friends are all waiting for us downstairs_ , **Eddie**."

Yet again, Eddie could feel a blush begin to burn under his cheeks, even as he balked. "Well, to _my credit_ , I didn't think we'd last long enough for them to even miss us."

That pulled a guttural groan from Richie and he shook his head, "Fuck, why is that so hot? _And_ cute?"

Eddie let out a soft little sigh, before asking, voice wound-up, and much different than the tone of banter from before, "Are you really gonna...?" He nodded to the door, where the bathroom lay across the hall from Richie's bedroom door. His eyes were fixated over Richie's chest, like he couldn't stand to look Richie in the eye as he asked, but had to concentrate on not letting his eyes move any lower, either.

"Mm," Richie intoned, rolling to rest on his side a little as he reached over and grazed his fingertips over the top of Eddie's upper arm, where it lay across the pillow. "Can't exactly go back down there with a raging hard-on, sweetie."

When Eddie turned his eyes up, then, they were darker. "Guess I'll have to, too, then."

Richie arched his neck back at that, caught between letting out two completely different types of groans: 'I'm frustrated as hell' and 'Fuck it.' Because it sounded like Eddie was suggesting they could just... take care of themselves at the same time and maybe that would be okay, instead? " _Baby_. You sure know how to crumble a guy's resolve, you know that? But I - Fuck. Okay can - It's my _birthday_." He was spitting words out now, talking to himself aloud, and only sort of speaking to Eddie, simultaneously. He screwed his eyes shut, and his mouth turned down in guilt as he asked, "Can I just... maybe indulge in this for a second? But I swear to god we're not actually gonna do anything."

A soft laugh skittered out form between Eddie's lips at that, as he leaned down onto his elbow to get his face closer to Richie's. "I think I've established that I'm pretty much willing to do whatever. You're the one who supposedly has a reason for us not to."

Opening his eyes, Richie looked at Eddie wide-eyed and urgent. "I _do_." He did. A perfectly valid one that he was going to finally share with Eddie, once and for all. ...Totally. Once he maybe. Let himself enjoy his non-present present for a second. More than he already had. "Look, I know this is dangerous and stupid as fuck but I can't... Live with myself if I don't ask." Dramatic, but his cock was doing a fair job of convincing him he, in fact, wouldn't be able to. "Can you just. Sort of... Um." He let out an exasperated sigh, lying fully on his back again. "I want you. Over me."

"Oh," Eddie said, eyes glazing over as he took the request in. Then his tongue darted out between his lips, and he forced himself to inhale despite the tightness in his chest. "Like, not _on_ you, you mean? Just -"

"Yeah," Richie exhaled, quick and hot, unable to look at Eddie. His heart was racing and he knew he was playing a game of roulette with his willpower but... _Fuck_. "If that's okay."

Nodding dumbly for a moment, Eddie, slow as molasses, pulled the pillow from his lap, and then moved so that his knees were bracing Richie's hips, and his palms holding him up at either side of Riche's head. Finally meeting his eyes again. "Good?" he asked, chest fluttering, licking his lips again.

"Jesus..." Richie hissed, hands itching to touch. "Can - is it okay if I..."

"Richie," Eddie interrupted, serious, dipping his face closer to press a kiss to the tip of Richie's nose, "You can do anything you want."

Shaking his head slowly, Richie looked like he was floating between dimensions, at that. Caught. Eddie, mouth dry, and blood still rushing in his ears, leaned down again, to graze his teeth lightly over Richie's exposed neck, calling him back. He wasn't certain it'd work, that Richie wouldn't just end up pushing him off, and away before deciding to rush out of the room before he did something he didn't want to do.

But he couldn't help but smirk into Richie's skin, when he felt Richie's palms curve over his ass, and flex into the muscle there. He felt his own cock twitch between his legs, and huffed a breath out of his nose before kissing up to the corner of Richie's mouth. "What else do you want?" he asked, nosing at Richie's jaw, surprised how husky his own voice came out.

"Fuck, Eddie, you don't understand. I might cum just from _this_ ," Richie told him, eyes wide and desperate, flushing when Eddie pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, asking him if Richie was serious. "If I think about it too hard, yeah."

"Then think about it," Eddie told him, voice gruff with appreciation and want.

" _Eddie_ , holy fuck..."

"It wouldn't - it _can't_ count if you cum just from this, _right_?" Eddie wanted it so fucking bad, he could feel more precum beading up at the head of his own cock, fucking harder than he was before. Than he'd been before Richie finally came to find him. He wanted to see Richie come undone, wanted him to let go and fucking lose it for him.

Richie's chest was heaving, and Eddie realized he wanted to feel over Richie's nipples, make them hard beneath his shirt, see if he could get Richie bucking up into him with desperation. But he wouldn't. Not... not with Richie having already said that they couldn't. He knew that Richie was allowing them this much because it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for Richie to have his hands on Eddie's ass. He just _happened_ to be naked this time.

"You're actually trying to kill me, aren't you? God damn it, Eds..." Richie said, Adam's apple bobbing as his eyes stung from how turned on he was. Licking out at his lips, Richie hesitated, squeezing one more time at Eddie's ass while he still had some of his sanity, and then said, in a rush of it, "Uh. Shit. Before I come back to my senses, can you just - like - lay down on me? Just for a second, I fucking swear."

He felt the air kick out of his lungs at that, and dropped his forehead to rest in the hollows of Richie's cheek. "I - might, uhm... leak on you - your pants if I -"

" _Good_. Jesus, Eddie, _please_." Richie sounded wrecked from the idea, and Eddie couldn't help but squirm at the idea of Richie wanting to walk around his party with the evidence of Eddie's arousal on him.

"God, baby," Eddie whispered between them, before lifting his head. He wanted to press, ask why Richie wouldn't just let him make him feel good, but... "Just."

"Just don't move. Okay? Cause. I'm... trying. I am. But I -"

"Okay," Eddie said, hushing him quickly, with a chaste kiss to his lips. "I won't."

With hooded eyelids Eddie took a second to make sure Richie was really asking, for himself before he looked down, watching his cock meet Richie's jeans as he slowly lowered himself down, his hips cradling Richie's from above. He hissed slightly at the abrasion, first, then the pressure from his own body weight, before he looked back up to meet Richie's eyes. Eyes fluttering closed with the effort not to roll his hips when Richie's hands continued kneading at the meat of his cheeks.

It didn't really matter though. Not-rolling his hips didn't stop the poignant weight of Richie's large, overwhelming palms from pressing him deeper into the hot, hard length of his own cock. And the scratch of the jeans felt surprisingly good all on its own. Clutching at Richie's shoulders, Eddie tried to bury his face into Richie's chest. Will himself not to get even harder. But as he felt himself well and truly leaking out onto Richie's jeans, he let out a defeated whine. " _God_ ," he gasped out, "You - realize I had to touch myself to - get 'ready' for you. You - _Richie_." That was all the warning he could manage at the moment. Didn't _want_ to give any further warning, because he wanted Richie to press him _deeper_.

Richie closed his eyes tight, and tipped his head back into the pillow, giving Eddie a short break from his groping hands. It was fucking addictive. Eddie's smooth, warm skin. Soft and round and - fuck. "Shit. You touched yourself, baby, right here on the bed?" Eddie nodded into his chest, with a little 'mhm' sounding from pursed lips, as he arched back into Richie's hands.

It seemed to have the opposite affect of what he'd intended though, trying to lessen the pressure of his body pressing into Richie's, as the vein under the head of his cock drew across his jeans. Eddie swore, hot, into Richie's shirt, freezing as his cock twitched against Richie's. Richie couldn't fucking help it, hand to God, it was as if he were possessed.

He took his hands and flexed his hold, shoving Eddie's waist back into his as he asked, rough, "Everywhere?"

Eddie whimpered, closing his eyes tighter, knees shaking at the sides of Richie's hips with the effort not to move. Not to hump into him. It wouldn't take much. Not much at all, and then he'd be cumming, striping white over Richie's black jeans and heather gray v-neck. Fucking deserved it, too. "...A little," he answered, chest stretching open to let the words out, once he'd breathed himself calm enough to realize what Richie meant. Giving him the new task of not thinking about how close Richie's fingers were to his hole. How he could easily stretch one down. Circle over it like Eddie'd done earlier, with a lubricated finger. Dip inside. "Baby," he said, brokenly.

But Richie cut him off, hurriedly, "Thinkin' about me?"

Rather than roll his eyes, Eddie bit into Richie's peck through his shirt, gentle but enough to tell Richie what a useless question he'd just wasted their energy on. _Obviously_ he'd been thinking about Richie. Richie who'd been consuming his thoughts since the previous June, unwilling to alleviate any of the build-up of fantasy with reality. "Jesus, Richie, what - what are we _doing_ -" He broke off, closing his eyes against the way Richie's thumbs dipped lower between his cheeks, then pulled out slightly. Eddie bit back another curse, in favor of spitting out another warning, "Baby if you keep doing that I -"

"Okay, okay," Richie breathed out, biting his thumbs into Eddie's hip bones instead. Complying, immediately because as much as he wanted to, he _didn't_ want to. Didn't want to ruin everything. As gently as he could, he lifted Eddie's hips off of him, and maneuvered them to roll over so that he was hovering over ( _not_ lying on top of) Eddie, instead. "Sorry. I'm sorry," Richie said, low, and serious, voice raw and hungry all the same, before pressing kisses lovingly over Eddie's face until the tight lines smoothed out, and Eddie's chest stopped heaving with the effort of keeping his body in check. "Sorry," he said, one last time, punctuating it with a kiss to Eddie's cheek, before he laid his forehead to Eddie's collar bone.

Eddie lifted a hand to pet at Richie's hair, and along his spine, the knobs of which protruded from under his shirt, the way Richie had his back arched above him. "Don't be sorry. We're fine... I just - can you tell me _why_ , now? Because I swear to God... if you're having doubts, I can. I'll prove every last one of 'em wrong."

Richie chuckled, warm, over Eddie's skin, before kissing into Eddie's chest, bare and soft. "No... No, sweetheart, I know. Now, anyway. I -" His voice, then, turned darker, richer, the light-hearted tone from before fading almost instantly. He picked his head up, to bore his eyes into Eddie's even as his glasses slipped down his nose. "Ready for the boner-killer, Eds?" Eddie sighed softly, nodding, chest filling up with adoration as Richie looked down at him.

"It's this place. It's... _laced_ with evil. So much shit happens here. Happened here. That summer. These fucking - people who - don't care about anything. It's not. Right for our first time to be here. To be associated with this place. I want to know we're somewhere where - I don't fucking know - our 'energy' _adds_ to the goodness of a place, rather than making a dent in correcting some kind of deficit. We deserve more than that, don't we?"

The answer was simple. Something Eddie had vaguely considered, himself, but hadn't thought to attribute to Richie's resistance. When Eddie wondered over whether Derry deserved to be the place they first experienced each other, he'd ended up figuring that ... it wasn't about Derry, at all, in the end. That it was something they could do for each other to make each other happier, regardless. But just because he had a differing opinion didn't mean he couldn't understand Richie's.

Not only did he understand it, but he appreciated it.

A soft smile grew on Eddie's face as he pulled Richie's head back down to his chest, to continue running his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He sucked in a little breath, and then on an exhale said, softly, "We do deserve more than that. So we'll wait till we move, huh?" Richie nodded into his collar bone, letting out a sigh of relief at Eddie's understanding.

"I'm sorry. I know... It probably sounds fucking stupid. I love you, so it shouldn't matter. But. I just fucking hate it here."

Eddie tipped his head forward to press a kiss to the crown of Richie's head, before he used both hands to pull Richie up to look him in the face as he said, "Hey. Don't be sorry for being sweet and thoughtful..." Then, letting his mouth draw into a tentative smirk, Eddie added, "I just wish you weren't so damn pretty. Then it wouldn't be so hard."

"Literally," Richie said, around a smile of his own before pecking Eddie on the lips. "Love you so much, Eds... The second we're outta here, I promise."

The happy creases formed around Eddie's eyes made way for Richie leaving a series of sloppy kisses all over his face, until Eddie was giggling and lackadaisically pushing at Richie's face. "C'mon, birthday boy. All this effectively took centuries longer than if we'd just fucking done it. I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted yet."

"I'm not," Richie scoffed, landing a playful nip to Eddie's jaw. "They probably _assumed_ something like this would happen, with a horndog like me."

"The sweetest," Eddie started, bringing his hand up to fold over, and encase Richie's nose, in retaliation of the love bite, "(Virgin) horndog."

Richie gave an exaggerated wink, talking nasal with Eddie's hand still on his face, "Don't ruin my rep, now, Spaghedward!"

Letting his hand fall to pet down Richie's side, Eddie gasped, "I would never! Cross my heart."

"Hmm..." Richie said, furrowing his brows in faux-suspicion. "Speaking of which..." He didn't actually know if Eddie would connect the dots between the mildly childish expression he'd just used, and what Richie was talking about, but there was a good chance, even with the overly amorous kisses he began placing down Eddie's throat, "There's someone I've been missing."

"Oh?" Eddie asked, voice going slightly higher as he tangled his fingers into Richie's loose curls. "Well I'm sure someone has been missing you, too, then. But I think that should wait until _after_ the party."

"What party?" Richie joked, nuzzling his nose into the soft skin under Eddie's ear, pleased goosebumps rising along the nape of his neck at Eddie's answering laugh.

"I don't think anyone else understands just how difficult you are when you're being cute, Rich."

"Mm, nope, probably not. That's your lot to bear, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan's "Dance To This"
> 
> This is my 500th fic, and at the conclusion of this fic, I have written and posted 870,863 words. While I already have said, and will keep saying, these numbers mean nothing about quality of work, I still wanted this fic to be special. Just to me, for myself.
> 
> And this series means like, everything to me. So while this may not be a pivotal plot point (what even are those in this series, anyway), I did really enjoy writing this part, and I hope you guys found it enjoyable as well. I hope the tone-shift at the end wasn't too jarring, but... yeah.
> 
> That's why Richie, aside from what he mentioned in 'Do you wanna do a snowman?' has been pushing them to wait. Any time with Eddie would be special, and he knows there's no such thing as an idea 'perfect' but Derry just... wants to drain the life and goodness out of everything it can and Richie's not willing to even chance it having its claws in them at the time.


End file.
